


Robisz ze mnie masochistę

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Sherlock? — mówi John, próbując powściągnąć złość w swoim głosie. — Czy powiedziałeś swojemu bratu, by się ze mną umówił?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robisz ze mnie masochistę

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Turning Me Into Quite The Masochist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110216) by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow). 



— Tylko popatrz, spóźnię się do pracy. Znowu — mamrocze John, desperacko poszukując czegoś, co mógłby zjeść na śniadanie. Najwyraźniej w momencie, kiedy Sherlock uznaje, że jest głodny, a dzieje się tak między kolejnymi sprawami, ma tendencję do jedzenia wszystkiego, co mają. Początkowo był przekonany, że zostały im jeszcze jakieś owoce i trochę chleba, które widział przed snem. Istnieje całkiem duże prawdopodobieństwo, że Sherlock użył ich do jednego ze swoich eksperymentów; mimo to, John usilnie wierzy, że mężczyzna od czasu do czasu się posila. 

— Zadzwoń do Mycrofta — sugeruje ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. John patrzy na niego ponuro. 

— Może i twój brat, pociągając za odpowiednie sznurki, jest w stanie sprawić, bym zachował pracę, jednak w tej chwili to nie pomoże moim pacjentom. 

— W takim razie poproś go o podwyżkę. Och, a może niech zabierze cię na śniadanie. Wiesz, jak kocha jeść, wyślę mu wiadomość w twoim imieniu. 

— Nie. — John patrzy na zegarek. Jeśli teraz wyjdzie, spóźni się tylko trochę. Może wytrzymać z głodem do lunchu. — Wrócę wieczorem. 

— Przekaż Mycroftowi moje pozdrowienia — woła Sherlocka, kiedy John kieruje się już schodami w dół. Watson nie próbuje nawet powtarzać mu, że nie zadzwoni do mężczyzny. Wcześniej myślał, że Sherlock nienawidzi brata, jednak niedawne okoliczności ociepliły ich stosunki, chociaż równie dobrze mogły nie być znowu tak nieprzyjemne, jak Sherlock lubił udawać. 

*

Najbliższy sklep spożywczy jest niespodziewanie zamknięty i kiedy John idzie do następnego, mija już piętnasta minuta jego przerwy na lunch. Jego nowa karta zostaje odrzucona przy kasie, a on — choć z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu wie, że to wina Sherlocka— nie ma gotówki w portfelu. Z westchnieniem porzuca pomysł lunchu i wraca zająć się pacjentami. 

O trzeciej rozlega się natarczywe pukanie do drzwi. John ma jeszcze piętnaście minut przerwy przed następnym pacjentem, ale osoba po drugiej stronie drzwi nie daje mu szansy na wyjaśnienie, po prostu wchodząc do środka. 

John spogląda w górę i przez kilka sekund tylko wpatruje się w przybysza, niezdolny wydusić z siebie jakiegokolwiek słowa. 

— Mycroft? — mówi w końcu. 

— Przyniosłem ci jedzenie — tłumaczy mężczyzna. 

— Wydaje mi się, że testerzy jedzenia nie są już w modzie — zauważa John, bardziej dla zasady, niż gdyby rzeczywiście był zaskoczony. 

— Są, ale nie jesteś jednym z nich. — Mycroft zajmuje miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka, nim John ma szansę zaprotestować. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że to jedzenie nie jest zatrute. — Stawia na biurku torbę, którą dotychczas trzymał. John spogląda na niego podejrzliwie. — Ani nie wybuchnie — obiecuje Mycroft, a John nie potrafi nazwać tego czegoś, co pobrzmiewa w jego głosie. Najwyraźniej nie zapomniał o tym, że John został niemal wysadzony w powietrze w zeszłym tygodniu, po prostu nie chce tego przyznać.   
Mycroft wyraźnie nie ma zamiaru dodawać nic więcej, a już na pewno zostawić Johna, by zrobił to, co chce, więc mężczyzna poddaje się i zagląda do torby, opróżniając ją. Jest tam ciepła pita, zimny hummus, jakieś danie z kurczaka i świeże truskawki. Johnowi burczy w brzuchu od zapachów. 

Mycroft śmieje się. 

— Proszę, nie krępuj się — mówi. 

Wciąż patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, John sięga po jedzenie. 

— Naprawdę nie powinieneś pozwalać mojemu bratu sterować swoim życiem — mówi Mycroft, gdy usta Johna są pełne. — Mógłbyś dołączyć jutro do mnie przy kolacji. Wyślę po ciebie samochód.

Wychodzi, nim John ma szansę wtrącić, że nie ma ochoty spędzać z nim czasu.

*

— Wróciłeś — mówi Sherlock późnym wieczorem. 

John ograniczył się do spożycia jedynie połowy jedzenia, które dostał, resztę przynosząc ze sobą. 

— Oczywiście, że wróciłem — odpowiada. — Przecież powiedziałem. 

Sherlock marszczy brwi. 

— To było przed tym, jak mój brat zaprosił cię na randkę. 

John bierze głęboki wdech, po czym wypuszcza powietrze. 

— Mycroft nie zaprosił mnie na żadną randkę. 

— Och? 

— Nie, powiedział mi tylko, że jutro będę towarzyszył mu przy kolacji. 

— Jutro? — pyta Sherlock, po czym kiwa głową. — Przypuszczam, że to akceptowalne. Nie ma potrzeby się spieszyć.

— Sherlock? — mówi John, próbując powściągnąć złość w swoim głosie. — Czy powiedziałeś swojemu bratu, by się ze mną umówił? 

Sherlock znowu marszczy brwi. 

— Nie. 

Odpowiedź jest mniej niż pocieszająca, zważywszy, że John dobrze wie, że Sherlock jest pozbawiony skrupułów, jeśli tylko coś leży w jego interesie. Chociaż nie może rozpracować, jaki interes miałby w tym Sherlock.

— W takim razie dlaczego to zrobił? 

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami, jednak John nie przestaje się w niego wpatrywać. 

— Ponieważ powiedziałem mu, że byłbyś zainteresowany — odpowiada w końcu. 

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Jest bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną — mówi rozdrażniony. — Jest również wyjątkowo inteligentny, a ty i tak nie umawiasz się z nikim innym. 

— Przestań tak dobrze o nim mówić — burczy John. — To nienaturalne.

— On również uważa, że jesteś _atrakcyjny_ i _zaskakująco interesujący_.

John nie chce przyznać przed samym sobą, że się czerwieni. Nie pozwala sobie również cieszyć się z tego, że ktoś mający taką władzę jak Mycroft w ogóle zwrócił na niego uwagę. Nie ma problemu z faktem, że jest biseksualny, ale nie ciągnie go również do socjopatów ani ich nieco lepiej funkcjonującym, za to posiadającym większą władzę bratem. Po prostu nie. Nie jest masochistą. 

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że obserwowanie nas pozwoliło mu zdobyć mu kilka przydatnych informacji — mówi John w końcu. 

Sherlock tylko wzdycha. 

*

John nie miał zamiaru iść na randkę z Mycroftem, ale Sherlock zaczął grać na skrzypcach i robi to już od godziny. Dotychczas mężczyzna nie był świadom tego, że ktoś, nieważne jak dobry czy zły, mógł grać tak strasznie, nie przestając nawet, gdy przerwała się struna. 

Watson zakłada, że wsiadając do samochodu wysłanego przez Mycrofta realizuje plan Sherlocka, ale ostatecznie decyduje, że ten wybór jest mniejszym złem. Starszy Holmes znajduje się w samochodzie, kiedy zatrzaskuje drzwi, co sprawia, że zaczyna o tym myśleć. Mimo wszystko, to randka. A ta na ogół wymaga obecności obu zainteresowanych osób. 

— Nie musiałeś się dla mnie tak ubierać — mówi Mycroft w ramach powitania. John parska. 

— Sherlockowi udało się zanieczyścić resztę moich ubrań odpadkami biologicznymi i naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, jak to zrobił. — Bawi się mankietami koszuli. 

— Zorganizować coś wygodniejszego, byś mógł się przebrać? — oferuje.

— Nie, jest w porządku. — John wydaje z siebie jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. 

— Tak? — pyta mężczyzna.

John jest zaskoczony, że Mycroft w ogóle przejmuje się takimi sprawami.

— Po prostu zastanawiałem się, gdzie jedziemy. —Podejrzewa, że nie musiał zadawać pytania, by Mycroft udzielił mu odpowiedzi, chociaż wyraz twarzy mężczyzny nic nie zdradza. 

— Kolacja i film? — Propozycja w pierwszej chwili zaskakuje Johna.

— Brzmi świetnie — powtarza sobie w duchu, że jedynym powodem, dla którego się tu znajduje, jest fakt, że Sherlock jest wstrętnym manipulantem

*

John jest przekonany, że kolacja z Mycroftem zupełnie go zrujnowała.

— Będę musiał pomyśleć o jakiejś diecie po tym jednym posiłku — mówi mężczyźnie podczas jedzenia czekoladowej tarty z musem orzechowym, która jest na deser.

Mycroft marszczy brwi. 

— Nie potrzebujesz tego, biorąc pod uwagę, ile nabiegasz się za Sherlockiem. Odrobina relaksu cię nie skrzywdzi. 

John nie ma pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć. 

— Przejmujesz się. Jestem wzruszony. — Musi wystarczyć. 

W pewnym momencie uświadamia sobie, że czeka na odpowiedź, która najwyraźniej nie nadejdzie. 

— O jakim filmie myślałeś? — pyta. Nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie Mycrofta oglądającego jakikolwiek film i może nawet przeboleje fakt, że są na randce, tylko po to, by zobaczyć to na własne oczy. Stara się również przekonać samego siebie, że będzie to dużo lepszy obraz, niż ten, który już ma w głowie, przedstawiający Mycrofta zlizującego mus z łyżeczki. 

— Wybrałem restaurację, ty możesz zająć się filmem — odpowiada mężczyzna. 

— To znaczy, że mogę zapłacić za bilety? — pyta John i sam nie wie, dlaczego to mówi, dlaczego po prostu nie pozwala Mycroftowi zapłacić za wszystko, za co chce, a potem dać się odwieźć do domu, gdzie skieruje się do swojego łóżka, aby spróbować zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. 

Mycroft wygląda na zakłopotanego. 

— Mają dość wysokie ceny. Lepiej powiedz, jaki film by cię interesował. 

John wybiera komedię romantyczną, ponieważ uznaje, że obserwowanie, jak Mycroft ją ogląda, będzie zabawne. Szczególnie sposób, w jaki Mycroft marszczy nos z niesmakiem jest… zabawny. Nie słodki czy uroczy, czy jakiekolwiek inne zdradzieckie słowo, które podsuwa mu jego umysł. 

Mniej zabawne jest to, że Mycroft wynajął całą salę kinową. 

Myśli Johna podążają już tylko jednym torem i najwyraźniej mówi to na głos, bo Holmes odpowiada:

— Dzięki temu mamy więcej prywatności. 

Mycroft patrzy na Johna, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym ten myśli — i prawdopodobnie dokładnie tak jest, i to wcale nie powinno być takie pociągające — i uśmiecha się. John nienawidzi siebie za to, że jego oddech staje się drżący, gdy Mycroft zbliża dłoń do jego policzka. 

*

Sherlock czeka, kiedy John, wciąż zarumieniony po ostatnim pocałunku, który miał miejsce w samochodzie, wraca do mieszkania. Holmes wygląda zupełnie jak zadowolony rodzic. 

— Cieszę się, że dobrze wam poszło — mówi. 

W pierwszym odruchu John nie czuje potrzeby, by zapytać Sherlocka, skąd to wie. Jest zbyt świadomy wielu znaków, które o tym świadczą. 

— Dlaczego? — pyta w zamian. 

Sherlock unosi brwi. Zamierza zmusić Johna, by rozwinął swoje pytanie.

— Dlaczego starasz się sparować mnie ze swoim bratem? Po to, by zszokować rodziców na świątecznym obiedzie? — Jak tylko kończy zdanie, ma ochotę cofnąć te słowa. Rozpaczliwie stara się przekonać sam siebie, że stał się po prostu elementem jednej z ich gier. Na pewno nie zaangażuje się w związek z Mycroftem. 

Sherlock uśmiecha się. Najwyraźniej uważa, że skoro wygrał, nie musi nawet odpowiadać na pytanie. 

*

Następna randka przebiega dobrze i kończy się tym, że Mycroft przyciska się do niego, prowadząc go do łazienki tak szybko, że nawet nie orientuje się, kiedy już tam są. Mężczyzna trzyma rękę na wysokości jego krocza i John łapie oddech.   
Korzystając z kilku wciąż funkcjonujących szarych komórek, przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy powinien protestować. Decyduje, że odpowiedź brzmi: _zdecydowanie nie_. Żałuje tego trochę później. Reszta niego jest zbyt zajęta zastanawianiem się — nie, fantazjowaniem, co nie jest w jego stylu — o następnym razie. 

*

Marszczy się do swojego telefonu, po czym przenosi wzrok na notkę, którą zostawiła mu pani Hudson, gdy poszedł zapłacić czynsz za następny miesiąc. Nieważne, jak bardzo tego chciał, nie mógł tego tak zostawić. 

Mycroft odbiera po pierwszym sygnale. 

— Dzwoniłeś — brzmi na szczęśliwego. 

— Mamy kilka rzeczy do omówienia. 

— Och. Miałem nadzieję, że to seks telefon. 

— Nie. — Ciężko jest nie myśleć o seksie przez telefon teraz, kiedy mężczyzna o tym wspomniał, ale sam ten pomysł wydaje mu się śmieszny. John nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie Mycrofta siedzącego przed jednym z biurek w swoim gabinecie, z nogami na blacie,leniwie rozmawiającego z Johnem przez telefon. Mimo wszystko wizja Mycrofta zajmującego się ważnymi wiadomościami - i czymkolwiek jeszcze, co robi w interesach rządu - podczas rozmowy z Johnem sprawia, że mężczyzna staje się coraz bardziej pobudzony, a nie może pozwolić sobie okazać tego w głosie podczas rozmowy czy zdradzić w pracy.

— Jeszcze nie jest za późno, by to zmienić. 

Próbuje skupić się na fakcie, że Mycroft będzie czekał, aż John podzieli się z nim swoimi myślami, a nie na jego propozycji. 

— Wpłaciłeś czynsz za moje mieszkanie. 

Mycroft odpowiada natychmiast:

— Opłaciłem część Sherlocka. 

— Tak, ale on jest zarówno twoim bratem, jak i, cóż, Sherlockiem. Nie byłbym zaskoczony, jeśli byłaby to po prostu kwestia braku zaufania co do jego płacenia za siebie.

— Chcę zauważyć, że twoja część opłat za mieszkanie wynosi mniej, niż kosztowała nasza ostatnia randka. 

— Staram się o tym nie myśleć — mamrocze. — Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci, byś mnie utrzymywał. 

— A nie wolałbyś w takim razie pracować dla mnie? 

— Nie. Pomagam tu ludziom. 

— Nie robisz nic ponad to, co każdy tam pracujący mógłby dla nich zrobić. 

John prycha. 

— To jest ten moment, gdy mówisz mi, że jestem jedyną, osobą, która może ci pomóc? 

— To ty to powiedziałeś. 

— Nie zrezygnuję dla ciebie z mojej pracy. 

— A pozwolisz mi znaleźć sobie lepszą? Coś, do czego nie jesteś tak przekwalifikowany, co oznacza, że będziesz mógł bardziej pomóc. Albo taką, gdzie mógłbyś użyć swojego dostępu do poufnych dokumentów. 

— Mam dostęp do poufnych dokumentów?

— Oczywiście. — Dla Mycrofta jest to najwyraźniej koniec rozmowy i John rozłącza się, nim zgodzi się na wcześniejszą ofertę seksu przez telefon. I tak zobaczą się wieczorem. 

John jest bardziej niż zachwycony tą perspektywą.


End file.
